weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Outpost (flash)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Outpost (flash); ---- 30th Dec 2011 Plot ---- Outpost – is based loosely on a very popular early 90s game, Alien Breed. In the 2D shooting game 'Outpost' you are on a mission to explore the orbital outpost 'Haven' and wipe out all alien activity you can find. Swarm - To increase your XP and set a high-score you can choose to go into battle within the restricted zones in Haven. Gameplay ---- A distress call wakes you and your crew mate from C-Sleep. A suspected radiation leak at the nearby Outpost space station needs investigating. Don't worry, it should just be a quick jump in, jump out job... Collect weapons, ammo and other items to help you with your mission. Play as yourself 'Lee' with 'Jameson'. If your out of keys doors can be shot at to open them, crates, old drums, tables and terminals can all be moved and shot at, these will catch on fire when done so, and will eventually explode. Players' weapons are equipped with flashlights and laser targeting, useful for dark areas and when opening fire. Haven's system of network terminals on all levels will allow you to upgrade your weapons, and buy new weapons, health and keys. Your PDA can be accessed through the game, this will give you current objectives and level map. Swarm - Miller from the corporation will guide you through and will reward you with credits. In swarm weapons do not need credits to unlock. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer/Co-op On screen controls ---- None. On screen display ---- Lives, score, XP, health, map, motion tracker, weapon, ammo, credits, keys. Features ---- 7 levels with varied mission types. "Swarm" mode, no story, just five independent levels of shoot'em up action. Multiple weapons, with multiple upgrades. Uses the Nape physics engine for an extra level of immersion. Over 200 challenges, increase your XP to unlock both your rank and weapons. Maps ---- Story; Normal Hard Loading Bay Offices Habitation Block Pathology Mainframe Swarm 1 - 5 Walkthrough ---- Level 1 [[Loading Bay|'Loading Bay']] ---- You've both been woken from C-sleep as we've detected a distress call from outpost Haven. This is just a quick SAR mission. Its unlikely anyone will still be alive. ---- Level 2 [[Offices|'Offices']] ---- The next floor is mainly offices, you should be able to find the occupants master info card, which we need for MFM (Mass Fatality Management). ---- Level 3 [[Habitation Block|'Habitation Block']] ---- Night vision is active. Get off this floor as soon as possible. ---- Level 4 [[Pathology|'Pathology']] ---- Jameson is being held up by Mag-Lock security doors, I need you to find the four Mag-Lock controls and de-active them. I'll explain more when you find them. ---- Level 5 [[Mainframe|'Mainframe']] ---- You're going to have to hack the terminals on this floor just to delay the security systems so you can get in there and hard link me to the system. There will be security turrets, save your ammo, nothing you got will be powerful enough to take them down. Characters ---- Lee Jameson Weapons ---- ---- Equipment ---- keycards (pack 500), tokens, medi-packs 500, ammo 300+, schematics, PDA, motion tracker, map HUD. Enemies ---- Scorpions, Arachnids, Arachnids small, Scorpions small, scorpions that shoot green laser beams, Boss alien Publishers ---- Gaming Your Way.com is a company developed by Oliver "nGFX" Sons and Richard "Squize" Myles. Having a dislike of both poor 'Flash' games, and writing in 3rd person, they decided to group their experience together to create the 3rd party game development agency. Developers ---- Gaming Your Way.com is a company developed by Oliver "nGFX" Sons and Richard "Squize" Myles. Having a dislike of both poor 'Flash' games, and writing in 3rd person, they decided to group their experience together to create the 3rd party game development agency. Rank ---- ---- Awards ---- Extras are unlocked at the end of each level (1-6). Future Releases ---- Outpost Swarm (flash) Codes ---- Infinite health, ammo, keys, money, all weapons unlocked. Reception ---- References Citations Outpost (flash) Footnotes Category:Video games Category:Android Games Category:Outpost Category:Video games Category:Android Games Category:Outpost